Starting Over?
by csicowgirl22
Summary: Lacey needs to talk to Danny. just a quick little story. my first attempt at this brand spanking new fandom, this is going to be fun. Dacey.


**My first venture into the Twisted/Dacey world! I already love this crazy freaking thing, you have no idea, and here you go! Enjoy and review!**

It had been weeks since the funeral, the news cameras finally left, the town seemed to settle down, even as the return of a certain young man still caused whispers at church and side glances at the diner.

Even at school everyone seemed to forget it, everyone went about their lives, rumors were still floating around but otherwise it seemed normal.

She hated it, she hated how everyone seemed to have moved on, and she hated how no one seemed to care. The fake smiles, the fake sympathy, she hated how everyone was fake.

She found herself sitting at the lunch table, her friends talking, her boyfriend laughing about something probably ridiculous.

She would tell him how she felt but Archie was never very sympathetic.

The last time she started to tell him how she felt, his idea of making her feel better involved going back to his place because his parents wouldn't be home for a while.

She had thought about going to Jo, but they were not on those terms yet, Jo had been sympathetic toward her though, she had even sat with her one day to talk, but it was slightly awkward, but she realized she was trying.

Even her parents didn't seem to understand, they were so busy and she didn't even try to find comfort there.

And it wasn't just that she was sad about what had happened to her friend, it was that her whole world was crashing down on her, the status quo was disrupted forever and again her life was chaotic and she didn't understand why it had to revolve around her.

Yes, it was selfish, but someone else died, she knew them, and the same person might have been involved.

An awful deja vu.

That's why she was sitting in her car, outside the mansion, the one that little kids would tell horror stories about, the one that no one dared approach.

She was an emotional mess, but something told her that if she just confronted him once more she would be able to leave it all behind, forget him forever.

He had actually stayed away for the last two weeks, she would see him glance her way, he even gave a small smile, but he could tell she was not ready, and he stayed away.

Yes. Danny Desai was not going anywhere, but she could push him away, stop thinking about him.

But there was another part that didn't want to push him away, she knew it was a bad idea, but she wondered if it could work.

She finally took in another breath and opened her door, she climbed out and looked at the house, the porch light was on, she shut the door to her car and walked up the stairs, she hugged herself, the night air was cold, she was tired and shivering.

she reached the door and sighed before ringing the doorbell.

She didn't have to wait long, the door opened soon after, she froze when she saw him, he looked surprised to see her, although he had a small smile on his face

"Lacey, hello-" Danny started to say, but she quickly cut him off.

"I just came here to ask you if we could talk" she said, her voice cracked, and she noticed how surprised he looked, he stepped aside and let her enter.

Lacey found herself sitting on the couch in his living room, she discovered that he had been doing homework and was listening to music.

She looked around the living room and she felt warm, Danny was standing in the center he had a hand in his pocket, "want some tea?" he asked.

His voice startled her and she looked up, she was taken aback by his presence, he always seemed so composed, always in thought, his hair was pulled back, he was dressed casually, but he still had this presence that made her shiver, "um yes… sure" she said, he gave a nod and left for the kitchen.

Lacey set her purse aside and sat back on the couch, she still felt nervous, but she wasn't afraid, she wasn't sure why not.

Danny re-entered the living room with a tray, it had a pot of tea, cups, honey and various bags of tea, he set it on the coffee table and sat down next to her.

"What did you want to talk with me about?" he asked as he poured some hot water in the cup.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" she finally asked, she just said it. Why not?

He furrowed his brow, "I thought you wanted me to avoid you?" he asked, "Everyone seems to think I did it… I didn't want to aggravate what you were going through" he said.

Lacey had already known this; she just wanted to hear him say it.

"Did you come all this way just to ask me that?" he asked, that could have been him annoyed, but his face was neutral.

"No… I… everyone I talk to, it's like they don't… I don't know" she said feeling upset again.

"They don't care? It's fake? They act like you're burdening them?" he asked, she nodded, and as if he could read her mind, "I've had counselors, wardens, attorneys, all of them say the same things, all of them acting as if they care, but you know they don't" he said leaning toward her.

Lacey looked over at him, she nodded, "that's what I feel like…" she said.

"People like to act like they care, but unless it happened to them, they don't want to be bothered… it's just polite" he said.

Lacey sighed, "I just wish this never happened… I wish…" she hesitated.

"That I never came back? That if I hadn't, none of this would have happened?" he asked, "I know everyone thinks I'm responsible" he said.

"I don't" she whispered.

Danny appeared surprised, "thank you."

They were silent, she took in a deep breath, this is what she needed, why she had come, "do you remember when we were 10 and my dad built that tree fort in my yard?" she suddenly asked.

A smile spread on Danny's face, "yes… I fell out of it on the first day and my mom banned me from ever going up there" a smile crossed his face at the memory.

Lacey smiled, "yes, you got your first broken wrist" she said, "Jo and I helped you up the ladder after you got out of the hospital" Lacey looked at Danny and he smiled back.

"Remember when we watched the stars," he asked, "I told you the names of all the constellations… at least the ones Big Bird had told me about."

Lacey sighed, "A lot happened in that tree house" she whispered.

"I got my first kiss in that thing" Danny had looked at her, and she looked surprised that he'd brought it up.

"I would not count that as a kiss" she giggling at the look he gave her, he was shaking his head, "I kissed the corner of your mouth… you were crying" she added.

Danny rolled his eyes, "it was allergies… at any rate, you tried to make me feel better, so you kissed me" he pointed out.

"Corner of your mouth" she whispered.

Lacey finally felt relaxed, she wasn't sure why she did when she was around him, she could be herself and she forgot about everything else.

"I think it counted… it had to count" he said looking at her, his look wasn't amusement anymore, it almost looked sad, but in a second it was gone and replaced with a serious look. That armor he put up was back.

Lacey suddenly realized what he meant, she gasped, he'd been in juvi since he was eleven years old, she felt sad for him, he'd missed out on so much.

"Right I forgot" she whispered.

"At least that makes one person in this town" he said throwing some sarcastic Danny Desai humor over any emotions he may have been feeling.

"Jo cares" Lacey pointed out.

Danny nodded, "I know…" he said while sitting back. There was that awkward silence again.

"A kiss on the corner of the mouth still doesn't count" she said again, she looked over at him and he had narrowed his eyes, but she could see a glint of humor.

He leaned toward her and she was leaning toward him as well, she wasn't sure why she was comfortable being so close to him, but she was.

He was about to retort, but her phone buzzed, she reached into her purse as Danny rolled his eyes, but she missed that.

"It's Archie… he wants to see a movie" she said standing up suddenly.

Danny watched her stand and she looked down at him, he didn't want her to leave, and a part of her didn't want to leave either.

"You can stay" Danny said, she ignored that and grabbed her purse.

She headed toward the door, stopped, turned around, and was surprised he was right behind her.

"Um… Monday at school" she started to say.

Danny nodded, "right I get it… never happened, avoid you" he said, she could see a bit of annoyance, but he hid it with that charming grin.

"No, I was going to say… you can talk to me… just do what you want, maybe you can sit at the cool kids table" she said.

Danny grinned, she smiled and turned to leave again, Danny went to follow her, and she spun around again, he stopped, she leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his lips.

"thank you, for listening and talking" she said, he opened his mouth to speak, "that still doesn't count as a kiss" she pointed out.

Danny was caught off guard, she stepped back and walked to the door, he watched her, and he was for the first time since he was ten, stunned by a girl.

She opened the door and walked down the steps to her car, he was still in the hall, and he looked around after a moment and smiled to himself.

Lacey got in her car and started the engine, she realized she had come over for another reason, but she was happier with this result.

Maybe Danny wasn't that bad. She was willing to give him another shot.


End file.
